New girl
by devilnightking100
Summary: Mordred is walking down the hall when Sisiguo askes her to show a new student around. No pairing yet, but tell me what you think. AU


_**Please don't question this, it's all I could come up with.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Mordred bit back a sigh as the students scrambled to get out of her way. It wasn't like she cared if they accidentally bumped her on their way to class, as long as it _was_ an accident. If someone picked her out to start something, then they would regret it.

After all, no one messed with the "Aka no Saber." She couldn't remember who had given her the nickname, but it wasn't long before everyone knew it. Her skill with a sword (Being taught by the literal King Arthur helped) and the habit of wearing the red jacket currently on her had been the cause for the name, though. That much she was sure of. Of course, with her reputation at the school, almost everyone was afraid of her. Hell, even her friends were slightly fearful of the blonde's wrath.

"Hey Mordred, I need a favor." came a familiar voice. Mordred turned to see Sisiguo coming toward her with a teen about her age. The girl's appearance was rather exotic to the blonde, causing the latter to blush. "This is Mata Hari. She's new here and I thought you'd like to show her around."

"S-sure, Teach. No problem" Mordred replied. _Did I just freaking stutter?_ she shouted at herself. Looking at the girl, Mata Hari, Mordred took in her whole profile. She was wearing a rather tight blue sweater and jeans that did nothing to hide the ample curves of the ravenette girl smiling shyly. "Where's your first class?"

"Oh, I'm going to English in 3-A" Mata replied.

"You're in luck, that's where I'm going." Mordred laughed, gesturing for the girl to follow.

Sisiguo couldn't help smiling. _Wonder if I set something off. I don't think I've seen Mordred blush like that._ With this thought in mind, the biology teacher walked toward his own classroom.

...

Lunch had come and Mordred sought out her usual table. Seeing the pink hair of Astolfo easily, aided by the brunette of Seig and blonde of the twins, she made her way over. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, sitting down and picking up her burger.

"Well, I was just telling these guys about how some students saw you hanging with the new kid. Mato, Mati...um."

"Mata Hari." Mordred informed, taking a bite. "Honestly, she's a sweet kid. I think you guys would like her." she sighed, glancing around the crowded cafeteria.

"Wow Mordred, never thought I'd here you say that about someone." Leticia giggled. She then fake gasped. "Could it be the Aka no Saber has a crush?"

Mordred almost choked, coughing a few times to clear her airway. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Yeah, what are you guys saying?" Caules asked, coming up with the last of their group.

"That Mordred may have a crush on the new girl." Seig informed, ignoring the death glare from the blonde delinquent.

"Oh, I saw her in the hall not too long ago. She is kinda cute." Fiore stated. She then turned a sly grin toward Mordred. "What makes everyone think that about you, Mordred?"

"They're basing this solely on the fact I said she's a sweet kid." Mordred huffed, instantly regretting it when she saw Berserker in her face. "Outa my face!" the blonde shouted. The russet-haired girl backed off and smirked. "What the hell is that look about?" Mordred demanded. Everyone else just laughed as the resident delinquent sighed and turned her attention away from her annoying friends.

She noticed a raven-haired girl moving for the door. It was Mata without a doubt. Then Mordred saw an issue. Three known sleazebags were following her. "Problem, let's move." Mordred practically ordered. Astolfo, Seig, and Berserker all stood, moving with Mordred.

"I'll find Sisiguo." Seig declared, splitting off.

"I'll get Semiramis." Astolfo added, splitting. The two girls paused at their lockers and grabbed their weapons. Coming around the corner, Mordred saw something that made her blood boil.

She tapped into the magic her father taught her and reinforced her Clarent, doing the same to Berserker's Bridal Chest. As she did, the leader of the gang cut off Mata's retreat. The ravenette gasped in slight surprise. "Come on babe," he was saying, "I'm sure we can show you a good time."

"P-please, I don't want any trouble." Mata replied, starting to shake.

"Leave my friend alone." Mordred snapped, stepping into the open.

"Holy shit, it's the Aka no Saber!" one of the guys gasped. "We'd better split!"

"Yeah right." The leader laughed.

"Irika, are you trying to get yourself killed?" the other guy asked, backing away.

"I'd stay where you are if I were you." came a deep voice. The boys turned to see Sisiguo standing behind them with his nerf gun pointed at them.

"Shit, the Necromancer!" the second guy gasped. "At this rate, the whole club will be on top of us. We're screwed!" The trio tried to split, but were faced with Chiron aiming his bow and Semiramis twirling one of her chains. "Please don't hurt us!"

...

Mata bowed low. "Thank you for all your help!" she practically shouted.

"Not a problem. Unless you have a problem with it, I meant what I said about you being my friend." Mordred shrugged. She silenced some of the snickers behind her with her famous death glare before turning her attention back to the pretty girl in front of her. "I should really thank you for not laughing at the weird weapons."

"Actually, they're quite fascinating. I was hoping to ask you about them." Mata replied, straightening herself as her eyes shone with wonder.

"Well, let me tell you a bit about it then." Mordred grinned, going into the club's activities.

 _ **And done. I think I'm just gonna say I'm back to these since I have a few more ideas. Review which you would prefer. I'm thinking cultural festival or Caules cooking next. Also review about what you thought of this story please. Until next time!**_


End file.
